


I Have a Plan

by brookebond, swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur always has a backup plan.





	I Have a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



> Thank you to Teacuphuman for not only the comments but running the contest, I hope you like your prize! 
> 
> Thanks also to QueenThayet for looking this over, and Brookebond for the graphic. All text and thus textual errors are SwtAlmnd's.
> 
> You're all wonderful -- Inception fandom is the best fandom.

"Get naked, I have a plan." Arthur went to raid the maid's cart for a few important items, pleased to find everything they'd need.

When he turned back, Eames was disappointingly still dressed. "I think you're going to have to explain this plan first," he said.

Arthur dragged Eames into the little room with the ice machine, where he'd stashed the PASIV. "Naked," he said, then brandished the bottle of water he'd swiped. "Wet," he added, then waved the towel. "Locked out after your shower."

"Why me?" said Eames, though he'd bent to slip off his shoes.

"You're more distracting," explained Arthur, slipping Eames' shoes into the shoe bag he'd grabbed, then setting that aside and folding Eames' clothing neatly, piece by piece, into the laundry bag. He waved his hand at Eames' body as it was revealed. "You've got the tattoos, and the muscles, and your nipples are practically a distraction all on their own."

"Why thank you, petal," said Eames, looking amused when Arthur insisted on his underpants as well. "How are we going to..."

He was interrupted when Arthur started dumping water over his head, making sure it ran down his strong chest and back in rivulets, leaving droplets behind to sparkle in the dim light. "Rub it into your hair, it should look evenly wet."

"Warn a bloke next time, fuck," said Eames, nipples coming to proper attention at the shock. He ran his hands through his hair, gasping when Arthur poured another dollop of water onto him.

Arthur looked amused. "You needed to get properly to attention," he said, tweaking a nipple.

"Arse." Eames wrapped the towel around himself, after running it over his hair to make everything properly mussed and damp. "You're the one that couldn't pick the lock."

Arthur gave him a withering look. "You're the one that got the lock brand wrong when you did recon," he replied, putting Eames' shoes in with his clothes and pulling the bag shut. He loaded his hands with that and the PASIV, leaving nothing for Eames to do but take his towel-clad bottom out to the front desk.

Eames sighed deeply and went.

Arthur watched the whole way, waiting until Eames was out of sight to retrieve his electronic lockpicking kit from behind the ice machine, slipping the slender box back into his pocket.

Sometimes, Eames forgot that he wasn't the only criminal among them.


End file.
